vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Mauro Ramos
Mauro Ramos (Rio de Janeiro, 13 de fevereiro de 1961) é um dublador, diretor de dublagem, ator, cantor, narrador, redator e locutor brasileiro. Biografia Começou a carreira na dublagem no dia 15 de março de 1989, sendo indicado pela radioatriz Cordélia Santos a Mário Monjardim para testes e foi contratado com apenas um teste de voz e sem ter feito curso. Seu primeiro trabalho fixo de dublagem em desenho, foi substituindo o Márcio Simões numa personagem de COPS e o primeiro protagonista de longa foi no filme “A Mulher do Chefe”, substituindo Hélio Ribeiro, que não pôde fazer na ocasião. Ele é conhecido por dublar em desenhos Pumba de O Rei Leão, Shrek (substituindo Bussunda), Sr. Winks em Jakers! As Aventuras de Piggley Winks, James P. "Sulley" Sullivan em Monstros, S/A.1 É mais conhecido também por ser o responsável por dublar Geoffrey Rush, Forest Whitaker, John Goodman, Gary Oldman, Jean Reno,2 Brendan Gleeson, Martin Sheen Rip Torn, Kevin Pollak, Bob Hoskins, Ray Winstone, Gerard Depardieu, Kevin Dunn, Wayne Knighte Danny DeVito no Brasil. Outros personagens de Mauro são Aku em Samurai Jack, Larry 3000 em Esquadrão do Tempo, Zeca Urubu em O Novo Pica-Pau, Hector Con Carne (Mal Encarnado) em Diabólico e Sinistro, alem de atores como John Cleese, Jon Lovitz, Christopher Lloyd, entre outros. Trabalhou nos maiores estúdios de dublagem do Brasil, entre eles: Herbert Richers, Delart, VTI Rio, Double Sound, Cinevideo, Audio News, Audio Corp, Unidub, TV Group Digital, e muitos outros. Também dublagem no brasileiro Lumière, o castiçal de A Bela e a Fera, clássico da Disney. Na televisão ficou conhecido por dublar Quindim em Sítio do Pica-Pau Amarelo na Rede Globo. Dublagens em desenhos *Pai do Norm em Norm e os Invencíveis *Professor Z em Carros 2 *Xerife em Carros 3 (substituindo Jomery Pozzoli, falecido) *Rei Rufus em Vida Longa á Realeza. *Grup em Poderosas Magiespadas. *Midgel em 3-2-1 Pinguins! *Mumm-Ra, vilão dos ''ThunderCats'' (2011) *O javali Pumba, Dublador profissional substituirá Bussunda em "Shrek Terceiro" - Folha OnLine] em O Rei Leão, O Rei Leão 2 - O Reino de Simba, O Rei Leão 3 - Hakuna Matata, O Point do Mickey, Timão & Pumba - A Série Animada (Timon & Pumba) (Diálogos e Canções) e A Guarda do Leão *Niju em Balto II: Uma Aventura na Terra do Gelo; *Shrek em Shrek Terceiro, Shrek para Sempre, Shrek - Especial de Natal, Shrek 4-D, Mad, Natal Shrektacular do Burro, substituindo o comediante Bussunda, devido ao falecimento deste em 17 de junho de 2006, que dublou o protagonista nos dois primeiros filmes da série. Mauro já havia sido escalado para dublar o personagem no primeiro filme. *Capitão Haddock/ Sir François em As Aventuras de Tintim: O Segredo do Licorne; *Smurf Narrador em Os Smurfs - 2011; *O General Grievous, da série The Clone Wars; *''Pedro'', o cardeal em Rio 3D - 2010; *Noble em Beast Machines: *James P. "Sulley" Sullivan, em Monstros, S.A., Universidade Monstros; *A joaninha macho Francis, de Vida de Inseto; *O monstro Quatro, de Os Sete Monstrinhos; *Barriga de Jake e os Piratas da Terra do Nunca; *O João Bafo de Onça, Bafo, de A Casa do Mickey Mouse; *Tintiromon de Digimon Adventure 02; *Gary de Beyblade e Beyblade G-Revolution; *Dr. Zagart de Beyblade V-Force *Grover em Vila Sésamo; *Butch em O Show de Tom e Jerry (2014) *A gárgula Hugo, de O Corcunda de Notre Dame''e ''O Corcunda de Notre Dame II; *O ganancioso colecionador Al, de Toy Story 2; *O escritor de terror Ben Ravencroft, de ''Scooby-Doo e o Fantasma da Bruxa''; *Lokar em Space Ghost Coast to Coast; *O vice-rei Nute Gunray em Star Wars:Episódio 1 - A Ameaça Fantasma; *O pirata espacial Silver, de Planeta do Tesouro; *Vladimir (Vlad) em Anastasia (1997); * Clapio e Alfio, os criados de a feticeira dos mar Morgana de A Pequena Sereia II: O Retorno para o Mar *O misterioso vilão Abu, de Samurai Jack; *O Fera / Dr. Hank McCoy (2ª. voz) em X-Men Evolution; *O vilão Zeca Urubu, no desenho O Novo Pica Pau; *Tommy Brock de Peter Rabbit; *O vilão Heitor Ado, do desenho Diabólico e Sinistro; *Jet Black em Cowboy Bebop; *Thud em As Terríveis Aventuras de Billy & Mandy; *O voador Corujão e O Pulador Tigrão no desenho A Maior Aventura do Ursinho Puff (Canções) *O Decepticon Cyclonus, de Transformers: Armada; *Noble em Beast Machines; *Omega Prime, em Transformers: Nova Geração; *Soichiro Yagami em Death Note; *Enormossauro e Enormossauro Supremo em Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena e Ben 10: Omniverse; *Tork em Holy Avenger; *Alameda Slim em Nem Que A Vaca Tussa; *Jet Black em Cowboy Bebop: O Filme; *Sr. Tinkles em Como Cāes e Gatos; *Java das Cavernas em Martin Mystery; *O Coisa nos filmes Quarteto Fantástico e Quarteto Fantástico e o Surfista Prateado; *Crank em Robôs; *Gonzo Tarukami e Dr. Kamyia em Yu Yu Hakusho; *Jaggy em Corrector Yui; *Sir Loungelot em Os Dragões da Mesa Quadrada (1ª temporada) *Obelix (Gérard Depardieu), nos filmes de Asterix e Obelix; *''Victor Baxter'', em Cory na Casa Branca; * O Cavernoso em Freakazoid; *Soto, na trilogia A Era do Gelo; *Prince, de Garfield 2; *Lobo Mau em Deu A Louca na Chapeuzinho e Deu A Louca na Chapéuzinho 2 *Larry em Esquadrão do Tempo; *Pedro Galo em O Galinho Chicken Little; *Kagato em Tenchi Muyo; *Pacha, em A Nova Escola do Imperador; *Sr. Winks, em Jakers! As Aventuras de Piggley Winks; *El Rey em Mucha Lucha; *Dick Darwing em Os Substitutos; *Vozes adicionais em Phineas & Ferb; *O urso Boog (Martin Lawrence), em O Bicho Vai Pegar , O Bicho Vai Pegar 2 e O Bicho Vai Pegar 3 (TV) *O Magneto/Eric Lensherr (2a. voz) em X-Men; *O caixeiro-viajante grego Salmoneus (Robert Trebor), nos seriados Hércules e Xena, a Princesa Guerreira; *O Tião Gavião/ Silvestre Soluço em Os Apuros de Penelope; *Charles Logan (Gregory Itzin), no seriado 24 Horas; * O Pinguim / Oswald Cobblepot em Batman - A Série Animada, Batman Gotham Knights. *O ator Bob Hoskins; *Dom Pixote em A Turminha do Zé Colmeia, A Corrida Espacial do Zé Colmeia (Redublagem). *Porco de O Segredo dos Animais. *Cheek em A Pequena Sereia: A História de Ariel *Max Tenysson de Ben 10 (Nos episódios curtos) *O Psicopata Assassino Foragido com a Serra Elétrica e o Gancho em Ilha dos Desafios *O jacaré amante de jazz Louis, em A Princesa e o Sapo. *Gato Risonho, em Alice no País das Maravilhas (2010) *Cara do Chapéu-Coco, em A Família do Futuro *Carl Brutananadilewski em Aqua Teen *Mentok em Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law *Double Wide (Quatrolho) em Stroker & Hoop *voz atual do Cara dos Quadrinhos,Prefeito Quimby e Texano Rico em Os Simpsons *O palhaço Binky em Garfield e seus amigos *Dudu em Popeye. *O Coringa na animação Batman contra o Capuz Vermelho *Capitão Bafo (Bafo de Onça) na animação Mickey, Donald e Pateta - Os Três Mosqueteiros *Hex em Ben 10 *Frangolino em O Show dos Looney Tunes e varios spin-offs dos Looney Tunes (como Wabbit) desde 2011 *Sr. Robinson em O Incrível Mundo de Gumball *Sr. Maellard, John Sorrenstein (adulto), João Fortão 1, Pai Musculoso e Cão-Alpha em Apenas um Show *Aldebaran de Touro em Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas *Diversos personagens em MAD *Casino Brother e Carregador em 31 Minutos O Filme *Pai de Owen em Ilha dos Desafios *Mato em Contos de Tatonka *Sr. Centopéia em James e o Pêssego Gigante *Mestre Púrpura em Nutri Ventures *Lumière em A Bela e a Fera e O Natal Encantado da Bela e a Fera *Vitali em Madagascar 3 *Gordon em Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Llort (screaming) and Boss em A Troll in Central Park *Monstar Blanko em Space Jam *Mr. Slapstic em Rock Hard Gladiators *Dr. Chimpsky em Rocket Monkeys *King Koopa em Super Mario Bros. *Dr. Elefun em Astro Boy *Cara francês em As Aventuras de Peabody e Sherman *Baloo em Mogli - O Menino Lobo *Lucky em Mogli - O Menino Lobo 2 *Cabbie em Planes: Fire & Rescue *Pulaski em Planes: Fire & Rescue *Steve Trilby e Segurança em Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright - Scooby Doo! O Fantasma da Opera *Moe em An American Tail *Tick-Tock em Peter Pan *Jack Benny's Automobile em The Jack Benny Show *Gremlin Car em Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Boatie e Donnie em Bob Esponja *Top Hat em TUGS *Speed Buggy *Antoine em Sonic the Hedgehog *Kirby em The Brave Little Toaster *Big Jake em Jay Jay the Jet Plane *Max em Cats Don't Dance *Keigo em Tarzan II *Carl Murphy em Monstros vs. Alienígenas *Dr. Buttocks em Pac-Man e as Aventuras Fantasmagóricas *Pete, Tower and Stretch em The Little Engine That Could *Fera em O Segredo Além do Jardim *Chadão em Clarêncio, o Otimista *Jerry Jumbo Jr. e outros personagens em Zootopia *Rei dos Duendes e a criatura(semelhante a o monstro de Scooby-Doo, Cadê Você?) em Scooby-Doo e o Rei dos Duendes *Burt em Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare Scooby Doo! Acampamento do Susto *Oficial Wembley em Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase Scooby Doo e a Perseguição Cibernética *Tex em Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur(Scooby Doo! A Lenda do Fantasmassauro) *Napoleão em Invasão Plankton *Bomba em Angry Birds: O Filme *Vozes adicionais em Viva: A Vida é uma Festa *Douche, Potato, Firewater and Pizza em Sausage Party *Flynn em Ice Age: Continental Drift *Gavin em Ice Age: Collision Course *Modernalce em Yin Yang Yo! *Asura Kabuto em "One Punch-Man" *Batman em Emoji: O Filme 2 *Good Cop/Bad Cop, Pa Cop, Gandolf and Metalbeard em The Lego Movie *Joker em The Lego Batman Movie Dublagens em seriados *Coronel Mason Truman - Power Rangers RPM *Martin Sheen (Pres. Josiah "Jed" Bartlet) em West Wing - Nos Bastidores do Poder, Participação em Two and a Half Men. *Timothy Dalton (Alexander Volkoff) em Chuck *Anthony Russell (Tony Russo) em "Bom Dia Bonnie". *Eriq La Salle (Dr. Peter Benton) em Plantão Médico. *Gregory Itzin (Charles Logan) em 24 Horas. *John Marshall Jones (Floyd Henderson) em "Gênio do Barulho". *Terry Crews (Darryl) em Eu, a Patroa e as Crianças. *Terry O'Quinn (John Locke - 3ª a 6ª temporada) em Lost. *Paul Schrier (Bulk) em Power Rangers: Samurai. Os Simpsons- Hank Azaria Cara dos Quadrinhos (5a voz) Dan Castellaneta Prefeito Quimby (atual voz) Kelsey Grammer Sideshow Bob (5a voz) Joe Mantegna Tony Gordo (3a voz) *Cinegrafista Japonês (Aparição única) em The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air *Ken Tanaka (Patrick Gallagher) em Glee (Versão do Estúdio Delart) *Dr. Peter Benton (Eriq La Salle) em 'Plantão Médico'; *Neil Flynn (Mike Heck) em The Middle'; *Johnny Ramone e "Weird Al" Yankovic em Space Ghost Costa á Costa *Billy Gardell (Mike Biggs) em Mike & Molly. * Professor Girafales (Canções) Chaves * Vincent D'Onofrio (Wilson Fisk) em Demolidor. * Delegado Morales no programa Chespirito (Chaveco ou Los caquitos) * Chris Tallman (Hank Thunderman) em The Thundermans; Carl em Ho Ho Holiday Special. * Dr. Richard Webber (James Pickens, Jr.) em Grey's Anatomy * Raymond "Red" Reddington - Lista Negra / The Blacklist * Jim Howick em Deu a Louca na História (Horrible Histories) a partir da 3ª temporada. * Jesse L. Martin em The Flash (2014). Dublagens em filmes *Stoick em Como Treinar o Seu Dragão Forest Whitaker em Perigosamente Harlem, O Quarto do Pânico, A Experiência, Fenômeno, Proteção á Testemunha, Traídos pelo Desejo, Um Grito por Justiça (DVD), O Quarto Anjo, Ghost Dog - Matador Implacável, Os Coletores. *Rip Torn em M.I.B. - Homens de Preto, M.I.B. - Homens de Preto 2, Garotos Incríveis, Sem Sentido, Cidade Ardente, Maria Antonieta, Advogado por Engano, Robocop 3, Por Água Abaixo. *Geoffrey Rush em Piratas do Caribe - A Maldição do Pérola Negra, Piratas do Caribe - O Baú da Morte, Piratas do Caribe - No Fim do Mundo, Piratas do Caribe - Navegando em Águas Misteriosas, Shine - Brilhante, A Vida e Morte de Peter Sellers, O Alfaiate do Panamá, Munique, O Discurso do Rei (TV Globo) *Billy Bob Thornton em Gato de Botas *Dave Bautista em Guardiões da Galáxia, Guardiões da Galáxia Vol. 2 *Jean Reno em A Pantera Cor-de-Rosa, A Pantera Cor-de-Rosa 2, Rollerball, Os Viajantes do Tempo, Surpresas do Coração (Televisão), Wasabi, Nikita - Criada Para Matar, Rios Vermelhos. *Gary Oldman em Batman Begins, Batman - O Cavaleiro das Trevas, Batman - O Cavaleiro das Trevas Ressurge, Força Aérea Um, Perdidos no Espaço, Hannibal, A Garota da Capa Vermelha. *Kevin Pollak em Dois Velhos Rabugentos, Dois Velhos Mais Rabugentos, Juwanna Mann, Questão de Honra, The Wonders - O Sonho Não Acabou, Meu Vizinho Mafioso 2 (TV Paga), Tiras em Apuros. *Christopher Lloyd em De Volta para o Futuro, De volta para o futuro II, De volta para o futuro III, Alugam-se um Garoto (SBT), Porque Eu?, Veio do Céu. *John Goodman em A Volta do Todo Poderoso, Speed Racer, Os Delírios de Consumo de Becky Bloom, E Aí, Meu Irmão, Cadê Você? (TV Paga), Barton Fink - Delírios em Hollywood, Se Beber, Não Case! Parte III. *Bob Hoskins em Hook - A Volta do Capitão Gancho(Redublagem), Uma Cilada Para Roger Rabbit(Redublagem), Encontro de Amor, Minha Mãe é Uma Sereia, Cotton Club. *Kevin Dunn em Beethoven 2, Transformers - O Filme, Transformers - A Vingança dos Derrotados, Transformers - O Lado Oculto da Lua, Mississipi em Chamas, A Grande Ilusão (2006). *Dr. Emmett Brown (Christopher Lloyd), no filme De Volta Para o Futuro; *Martin Sheen em Prenda-me se for Capaz, Meu Querido Presidente(Primeira Versão), Os Infiltrados, Tortura Silenciosa, Gandhi (DVD). *Brendan Gleeson em Troia, Gangues de Nova York, Cold Mountain, Coração Valente(Redublagem). *Cedric the Entertainer em O Homem da Casa, Uma Turma do Barulho, Um Salão do Barulho 2, Barbeiragem Total. *Bubbles no filme Procurando Nemo. *Koopa no filme [[Super Mario Bros.: Peach-Hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen!|''Super Mario Bros.: Grande Missão para Salvar Princesa Peach!]]. *John Candy em S.O.S. - Tem um Louco Solto no Espaço, Nada Além de Problemas, Jamaica Abaixo de Zero, Construindo Uma Carreira. *James Gandolfini em O Íncrivel mágico Burt Wonderstone. *John Cleese em Pluto Nash, 007 - Um Novo Dia Para Morrer, 007 - O Mundo Não é o Bastante (Redublagem), Um Peixe Chamado Wanda. *Ray Winstone em Rei Arthur, Indiana Jones e o Reino da Caveira de Cristal, Um Amor de Tesouro, A Lenda de Beowulf. *Wayne Knight em Jurassic Park: Parque dos Dinossauros(TV), Doze é Demais, Space Jam: O Jogo do Século, Voltar a Morrer. *Danny DeVito em Batman - O Retorno (Primeira dublagem para VHS e DVD), Em Maus Lençóis, Um Natal Brilhante(Versão Cinema/Versão Globo). *Gerard Depardieu em Viagem do Coração, Asterx e Obelix: Missão Cleópatra, Nosso Professor é um Herói. *John C. Reilly em Mar em Fúria, O Aviador, Circo dos Horrores - O Aprendiz de Vampiro. *Jon Lovitz em Encurralados no Paraíso, Uma Equipe Muito Especial, Máquina Quase Mortífera. *Kevin James em Hitch - Conselheiro Amoroso, Zohan - O Agente Bom de Corte, Gente Grande, O Zelador Animal, Segurança de Shopping (Globo), Gente Grande 2, Pixels *Mark Addy em Os Flintstones em Viva Rock Vegas, Uma Noite Mágica, Robin Hood (2010). *Martin Lawrence em Bad Boys 2, Até Que a Fuga os Separe, Segurança Nacional, Os Bad Boys (Blu-Ray). *Randy Quaid em Independence Day, O Segredo de Brokeback Mountain (Avião), Destruição Total - O Fim do Mundo. *Robbie Coltrane em Doze Homens e Outro Segredo, Montana, Uma Carta de Amor. *Bruce Greenwood em Resgate Abaixo de Zero, Déjà Vu. *Jeffrey Dean Morgan em Watchmen - O Filme, Os Perdedores. *Jim Broadbent em Moulin Rouge - O Amor em Vermelho, E Estrelando Pancho Villa. *Michael Chiklis em Quarteto Fantástico, Quarteto Fantástico e o Surfista Prateado. *Nathan Lane em Um Ratinho Encrenqueiro, Frankie & Johnny. *Nick Nolte em O Segredo de Neverwas, Trovão Tropical, Arthur : Um Milionario Irresitivel, 48 Horas:Parte II(Redublagem) *Timothy Spall em Encantada, Sweeney Todd - O Barbeiro Demoníaco da Rua Fleet. * Jeffrey Jones em Advogado do diabo(TV), Dr. Dolittle 2, Curtindo a Vida Adoidado (DVD-Duplo) . *William H. Macy em Jurassic Park 3 (DVD e TV), Heróis Muito Loucos. *Alan Rickman em Heróis Fora de Órbita. *Bill Nighy em O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias, Força G. *Rob Schneider em Click (versão carioca) *Dabney Coleman em Tootsie (DVD). *Richard S. Castellano em O Poderoso Chefão (DVD). *Paul Freeman em Power Rangers - O Filme(TV) *Dan Aykroyd em Chaplin (TV). *Dick Van Dyke em Uma Noite No Museu. *Ed Harris em Uma Mente Brilhante. *Harvey Keitel em Pulp Fiction: Tempo de Violência. *James Belushi em Vira-Lata. *Mel Brooks em Banzé no Oeste. *Michael Madsen em Sin City - A Cidade do Pecado. *Oliver Platt em 2012, Um Tira a Beira da Neurose. *Pierce Brosnan em Uma Babá Quase Perfeita (TV e TV Paga) *Ralph Fiennes em Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix. *O vice-rei Nute Gunray em ''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma-''Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones''-''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *Richard Jenkins em Dizem Por Aí... *Stephen Tobolowsky em Garfield - O Filme. *Tim Robbins em Alta Fidelidade. *Tim Roth em Planeta dos Macacos (2001). *Liam Neeson em Sem Escalas *Walter Matthau em Dênis, O Pimentinha (SBT). *Bostin Christopher em Otis - Preso ao Passado. *Michael Gambon em Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 2 *Jim Norton em O Menino do Pijama Listrado. *Peter Hambleton em O Hobbit: Uma Jornada Inesperada e O Hobbit: A Desolação de Smaug *Bruce Way em Falcão:O Campeão dos Campeões *Doutor. Jonathan Jacobo, O Cavaleiro Negro e o Vilão Mascarado em Scooby-Doo 2: Monstros à Solta *Bob Hoskins em Eddie Valiant, Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *Wayne Knight em Jurassic Park. Dublagens em jogos * Illidan em World of Warcraft. *Bárbaro em Diablo III. * Olaf em League of Legends * Robert e algumas vozes soltas em The Last of Us * Comissário Gordon em Batman Arkham Origins e Batman Arkham Knight * Glóin em LEGO O Hobbit * Paparazzo em Watch Dogs 2 * Padre Theodore em The Evil Within 2 * Cho'gall em Heroes of the Storm * Sylens em Horizon Zero Dawn * Capitão em Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege. Dublagens em novelas * Patrício Velarde (Ricardo Blume) em Cuidado com o Anjo * Personagens adicionais em Gotinha de Amor. Ligações externas * * * Categoria:Nascidos nos anos 60 Categoria:Atores Categoria:Atores do Brasil Categoria:Atores do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Cantores Categoria:Cantores do Brasil Categoria:Cantores do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Locutores Categoria:Locutores do Brasil Categoria:Locutores do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Dubladores do Brasil Categoria:Dubladores Nacionais Categoria:Dubladores do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Diretores de dublagem Categoria:Diretores de dublagem do Brasil Categoria:Diretores de dublagem do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Dubladores do Eddie Valiant Categoria:Dubladores do George Banks Categoria:Dubladores da franquia Harry Potter Categoria:Dubladores de Uma Cilada Para Roger Rabbit Categoria:Dubladores de Mary Poppins Categoria:Dubladores de Frozen Uma Aventura Congelante Categoria:Dubladores de O Rei Leão Categoria:Naturais do Rio de Janeiro (cidade) Categoria:Dubladores Hispano-brasileiros Categoria:Dubladores Luso-brasileiros